Blog użytkownika:Viola32100/Zmiana, Smutek, przyjaźń...
'Hej, to znowu ja! Viola32100! Nie wiem, czy podoa wam się mój poprzedni blog.... Mam wrażenie, że nikt nie czyta... Będę kontynuowała poprzedniego bloga, ale będę też pisała tego. Dam kilka info...' *'Dzieje się to we współczesności' *'Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Bliźniaki i Śledzik mają p 12 lat i chodzą do podstawówki' *'Chodzą do jednej klasy' *'Czkawka jest nielubiany, ale się dobrze uczy' *',,Banda Smarka dokucza i bije Czkawkę'' *'''Valka nie żyje *'Stoick jest Burmistrzem, lecz nikt tego nie wie( nie przyznaje się do syna)' *'Stoick nienawidzi Czkawki i się na nim wyżywa' ''' ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' 'Cześć! Jestem Czkawka... Błagam! Ani słowa! Mam 12 lat i mieszkam w... miastem tego nie nazwę... miasteczkiem też... no... Wioska! To dobre określenie! Mieszkam w wiosce Berk. Nie jest duża, ale niektóre miejsca są ładne! Krócze Urwisko, na przykład. Chodzę do szkoły Podstawowej nr. 8 im. Borka Wielkiego. Chodzę do piątej klasy. Nie jestem lubiany... Cały czas mnie ktoś wyśmiewa. Najczęściej ,,Banda Smarka należą do niej moi najwięksi prześladowcy... A mianowicie: Sączysmark - najbardziej mi dokucza i bije, Śledzik - Otyły chłopak, który dość dużo wie, Mieczyk i Szpadka - Klasowe przygłupy i Astrid - Ona też mi dokucza. Głównie krzyczy, lub udaje, że mnie nie ma. Ale tak, to mnie nie bije... Dziwne, boo innym już bardziej dokucza... I to jest jego ,,Banda''! Powiem, że uczę się najlepiej z całej klasy. Jestem taką ,,Cichą myszką'' Może uczę się najlepiej, ale nigdy się nie zgłaszam... Moim ojcem jest tutejszy Burmistrz... Wiem,pewnie myślicie sobie, że przez to powinienem być lubiany.... Ale nie! Ojciec mnie nienawidzi! Czemu? Nie wiem! Tylko tyle, że obwinia mnie o śmierć mojej mamy... Której nigdy nie poznałem... Wyżywa się na mnie bardzo często, dlatego szwędam się po mieście lub gdzie kolwiek i wracam kiedy on już śpi, lub kiedy go nie ma. Wiem dobrze, że go nie obchodzę... Daje mi 200zł tygodniowo i ma spokój. Nie przejął się nawet tym, że przygarnołem psa! Tak! Przygarnołęm Psa! To jest Owczarek Niemiecki. Nie miał kilku kłów, więc poszedłem z nim do weterynarza na wstawienie. Oczywiście dałem mu imię! Szczerbatek! Wiem, dziwne, no co? To przez jego kiełki! A zresztą, spodobało mu sie! Dobra, Jestem trochę wyższy od moich rówieśników. Mam kasztanowe włosy z przebłyskiem rudego, zielone oczy. Jestem zwinniejszy i sprytniejszy od innych. No dobra, muszę iść do szkoły! Jestem już pod drzwiami. Jest 7:55. Wchodzę, zdejmuję kórtkę i idę na górę... I co? Oczywiście pod klasą zaczeiłą mnie ta wredna Banda!'' (S) 'O! No proszę, proszę! Czkawuś! '© 'Dajcie mi spokój! '(S) '''Bo co? Pobiegniesz poskarżyć się Mamusi? A no tak zapomniałem! Nie masz Mamy! '''No tak!wszyscy wiedzą, że moja mama nie żyje, ale jeszcze nigdy z niej nie żartowali! Poczułem jak coś przebija mi serce... Odrzuciłem plecak. I pełem Furii ruszyłem w stronę łazienki. Po drodze pchnąłem Smarka z całej siły i wpadł na ścianę! Co z tego, że on jest ten straszniejszy! Ja i tak mogę być silniejszy! To że tak nie wyglądam, nie znaczy, że tak nie jest! Aktualnie siedzę w łazience i przepukuję twarz zimną wodą. Niestety dzwoni dzwonek. Wytarłem twarz i wyszedłem z łazienki. Spojrzałem w kierunku Bandy Smarka... Astrid patrzyła na mnie współczująco! Dziwne! Mielimy Historie. Potem mieliśmy matematykę, polski, przyrodę, muzykę i 2 w-f. Wracałem... Poszedłem na Górkę koło lasu. To dość wysoka górka... Oczywiście po drodze zabrałem z domu Szczerbatka! Ja usiadłem i myślałem, a on biegał... ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Trochę mi żal Czkawki.... Smark mu dokucza od kąd się poznali! Przez to że należe do jego paczki czasem biorę w tym udział, jeszcze dzisiał żartował z jego mamy...Wszyscy wiemy, że nie żyje... Od kąd wróciłam do domu płacze! Od tygodnia całe dnie po szkole wracam do domu i łakam w poduszkę... Czemu? Nikt o tym nie wie, ale tydzień temu moi rodzice zgineli w wypadku! Wiem jak się czuje Czkawka... Znam jego sekrecik, o czym nawet on nie wie że wiem! Wiem, że jego ojciec się na nim wyżywa i obwinia za śmierć żony właśnie Czkawkę! Współczuję mu! Tylko ja wiem że jego tata jest Burmistrzem. Czkawka na całe dnie znika i wraca późnym wieczorem! Wiem że ma psa, kórego chyba przygarnął. Kiedyś byłam w lesie i słyszałam jak mówił sam do siebie... Siedział na większej górce... Też często tam chodzę gdy muszę pomyśleć... Teraz mieszkam z wujkiem... Teraz chciałabym mieć przyjaciela! Tak nie mam przyjaciół! Z wyjątkiej mojej Psinki! Wichurki! To Bernardyn! Wezmę ją do lasu na tę górkę... Idziemy sobie kilka minut i jesteśmy na miejscu... Widzę, że tam ktoś jest... To... To Czkawka! I tak chciałam z nim porozmawiać... Podeszłam cicho od tyłu i położyłam rękę na jego ramieniu. Poczułam jak po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz... © 'Astrid! '(A) 'Przepraszam, nie chciałam Cię przestraszyć. '© 'Czy ty jesteś świadoma... Tego co mówisz? '(A) 'Jak najbardziej! Chciałabym Cię przeprosić... '© '... - zaskoczenie (~_~) '(A) 'Za mnie... Za nich... Czkawka, ja wiem coś czego się nie spodziewasz... '© '''No... Nie spodziewałem się tego, więc pewnie nie spodziewam się tamtego... '''Usiadłam obok niego (A) 'Czkawka, ja wiem, kim jest twój ojciec... Wiem jak Cię traktuje... Że do domu wracasz kiedy on najprawdopodobnie śpi... '© 'Skąd wiesz... '(A) 'Ja też, bardzo lubię to miejsce... Jakiś czas temu siedziałeś tu i mówiłeś prawdopodobnie do siebie, a ja wtedy byłam na spacerze z Wichurą... To mój pies, który bawi się z twoim... '© '''A ja wiem dlaczego jesteś ostatni tydzień przygnębiona... '''Zrobiło mi się smutno, a łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu... Choć powiedział to cicho... Przytuliłam się do niego... O dziwo oddał uścisk... (A) '''Dziękuję '''Powiedziałam ocierając łzy... © 'zA CO? '(A) 'Za to że nie muszę udawać... '© 'Lubię cię... Wiesz... Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego tylko Ty byłaś dla mnie milsza w ,, Bandzie Smarka '(A) 'Dlatego że ja też Cię lubię... Tylko dokuczałam Ci bo nie chciałam wylecieć z paczki... '© 'A teraz? '(A) '''Już się nie boję! '''Po raz kolejny się do niego przytuliłam... ''Perspektywa Stoicka'' Tam chłopak z dnia na dzień działa mi bardziej na nerwy! Mam go dość! Przynajmniej znika na całe dnie z tym kundlem! Tyle dobrego że ten Pies jest u niego i że mają pokój na parterze z balkonem, przez które wychodzi... On mi tylko przeszkadza... Chciałbym, żeby zniknął! Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi... Otwieram i widzę dość młodą dziewczynę... Wchodzimy do domu i zaczynamy rozmowę... (D) 'Dzień Dobry... '(S) 'Dzień dobry, kim pani jest? '(D) 'Przepraszam, jastem Victoria. Widziałam ,,ogłoszenie w domu dziecka o pańskim synu, czemu pan chce go oddać?'' '(S) '''Powiem szczerze. Mam z tym chłopakiem same problemy! '(V) ' Nie uczy się? Jest niegrzeczny? '(S) 'Po prostu go nie lubię! Przez niego moja żona nie żyje. I od kąd zginęła nie radzę sobie z nim... '(V) 'Powiem Ci Stoicku... Że ja chętnie przygarnęłabym tego chłopaka... ''Persektywa Czkawki '''Miło mi się rozmawiało z Astrid. Kiedy wróciłem do mojego pokoju usłyszałem, że ktoś jest w domu. Poza ojcem oczywiście. Wychyliłem się i zobaczyłem jakomś kobietę z nim rozmawiającą. Usłyszałem, że ona chętnie przygarnie TEGO CHŁOPAKA! Najprawdopodobnie chodzi o mnnie! Podsłuchiwałęm dalej... (S) '''Tylko, że on ostatnio przygarnął psa z którym się nie rozstaje... '''On w ogóle to zauważył? (V) 'O to się prosze nie martwić! Sama mam psa, więc przygarnięcie i drugiego będzie czystą przyjemnością! Podobno ma na imię Czkawka. Prawda? '(S) 'Tak! I Kiedy Pani chciałaby już go... '(V) 'Właściwie, to mogłabym równie dobrze teraz! Chętnie go poznam... Jest może w domu? '(S) '''Chyba... Tam jest jego pokój... Niech Pani sprawdzi... '''Ja szybko usiadłem na podłodze i zacząłem się bawić ze Szczerbatkiem. Po chwili zapukała pewnie ta pani... © 'Proszę! '(V) 'Dzień dobry... To ty jesteś Czkawka, tak? '© 'Tak... '(V) 'Czkawka, Twój tata... '© 'Wiem... Byłem w domu dziecka ostatnio... Sprawdzałem to... '(V) ' A więc wiesz... Ja nazywam się Vikctoria... Powiedz, ile masz lat? '© '12... '(V) 'Ja mam 19... Do jakiej szkoły chodzisz? '© 'Do Szkoły podstawowej nr.8 im. Borka Wielkiego '(V) 'Do 5? '© 'Tak... '''Do mojego pokoju wszedł ojciec. ' '(S) '''Pani Victorio, możemy porozmawiać? '(V) '''Oczywiście, zaraz wrócę Czkawka... '''Oczywiście ich podsłuchwałem... (S) 'A więc kiedy? '(V) '''Mogłabym w sumie jutro go zabrać... Jeżeli oczywiście by chciał... Porozmawiam z nim. Jak się zgodzi, to jeszcze dziś bym mogłą mu pomóc się spakować i zabrałabym troche rzeczy do siebie... '''Dalej nie słuchałem, tylko podszedłem do okna i patrzyłem... Bardzo się cieszę że ktoś mnie chce! Ale powiem, że ta Victoria, wygląda na młotszą... Nie ważne... Weszła do mnie... (V) '''Czkawka... Rozmawiałam z Twoim tatą. I zastanawiam się, czy nie chciał byś może... U mnie zamieszkać? '''Odwróciłem się z zamyśloną miną...Ma jej twarzy wyczytałem nadzieję... Czyli jej na mnie chyba zależy. Pewnie że się zgodzę! © 'Na prawdę chce mnie pani adoptować? '(V) 'Oczywiście! Chciałbyś? '''Odpowiedziałem jej wielkim uśmiechem, który był naprawdę szczery! ' '(V) '''Co ty na to, abym Cię już jutro zabrała? '© 'Ale jutro mam szkołę... '(V) 'Wiem, ale spakowalibyśmy Cię dzisiaj i zabrałabym rzeczy, a jutro bym Cię odebrała ze szkoły. Co ty na to? '© 'No chyba muszę się zgodzić! '(V) 'To świetnie! '''Spakowaliśmy się w nie całe dwie godzinki! Pani Victoria zabrała już moje rzeczy i pojechała. Nie dziwi mnie to, że ojciec tak po prostu chce mnie oddać. Teraz spię! Jutro powiem o tym Asti! Tak zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi! Powiedziałem Astrid o tym, że tata dał ogłoszenie do Domu Dziecka! Astrid trochę się zmartwiła, bo chciała, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi, a nie chciała, żeby jacyś obcy ludzie z innego miasta mnie zabrali! Też bym nie chciał! A Pani Victoria mieszka niedaleko domu Astrid! To jest jedna z kilku rzeczy, które mnie cieszą! Ta Pani pomogła mi w lekcjach. Pierwszy raz ktoś mi pomógł! To jest niesamowite uczucie! Rozmyślałem tak i nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem... Obudziłem się o siudmej. Ojciec budzi się ze swojego BARDZO TWARDEGO snu po 11. Wiem bo kiedyś spadłem ze schodów, złamałem rękę, a on sobie spał w najlepsze! Poszedłem zjeść śniadanie, ubrałem sie i wyszedłem do szkoły. Przed szkołą czekała na mnie Astrid. Weszliśmy do środka. Poszliśmy do szatni, potem na górę! usiedliśmy ,,na oknach. Czyli na kamiennych niskich parapetach, między trzecim, a czwartym piętrem! I zacząłem...'' © 'Astrid? Pamiętasz jak Ci wczoraj mówiłem o tym DD? '(A) 'Pewnie! A co? Nie mów, że ktoś już... '© 'Tak! '(A) 'Ale powiedz, że to ktoś z naszego miasta! '© '''Powiem więcej! Będziemy sąsiadami! '''Astrid mało co nie krzyknęła ze szczęścia! (A) 'To nie samowite! A który to? Pan Eryk? Pani Bogusia? Państwo karkówscy? Czy ta nowa zza płotu? '© 'Nazywa się Victoria, ale nazwiska nie znam! '(A) '''Victoria Haddock! Coś ode mnie(autorki) Stoick nie powiedział Czkawce, że Czkawka jest Haddock. Wszyscy wiedzą że jest Ważki. A Victoria kim jest? Ile ma lat? ' '© Aha! Warto wiedzieć! '(A) '''Chętnie zobaczę minę smarka jak zobaczy że rozmawiamy! '© 'On cię podrywa i myśli że uda mu się! '(A) '''Jak tak, to Go POGIEŁO! '''Po chwili zobaczyliśmy Smarka, który wchodził ze swoją bandą po schoach. Kiedy zobaczył mnie i ją, razem, uśmiechniętych, to wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz popłakać! Z Astrid pękliśmy śmiechem! O dziwo jego paczka Też! (Sm) 'Z czego rżycie! '(C<Ś) '''Z Ciebie! '''I jeszcze bardziej zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Śączysmark pobięgł na górę, a my śmiejemy się dalej. Potem zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Dzięki Astrid z resztą paczki też się zakolegowałem! Jednak zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Pierwszą mieliśmy plastykę, potem matmę, polski, angielski, informatykę i religię. A na końcu znów W-F. Po lekcjach rzeczywiście pod szkołą czekała P. Victoria... Astrid szła obok mnie. '(V) '''Cześć Czkawka! O Astrid! Przyjaźnisz się z Czkawką? '(A